Summerland Crisis
by Fall-Out-Boy-Fanatic
Summary: Everybody knows that it is every kids dream to meet famous people, be in their favorite book or TV Show, andor be on air on the radio. Well this is a story a girl who had dreamed those things ever since she saw Barney when she was three years old, now she
1. Crisis or Not?

Chapter One: Summerland, The Real Thing or a Fake?

Hi my name is Jordin and yes I am a girl! One day my friend Max (short for Maxine) and I were having a sleep over at my house. I had a crush on Jesse McCartney and she had a crush on Zac Efron who were both in the TV show Summerland so she brought over DVDs of the show that she hade taped of the TV. So Max and I went down to the basement with a bunch of blankets and pillows and sat on the big blow up mattress and popped in the first DVD. I kept on saying how it wasn't far that Jesse (McCartney) was exactly three years older than me (our birthdays were on the same day April 9th) and Max was making me all jealous because her "boyfriend" Zac (Efron) was exactly her age (they had the same birthday to, I know that is very weird but completely true both of our "boyfriends" have the birthday as us!) I was so ready to slap her if she wouldn't shut up!

So as you can see we are both madly in love with boys that we will possibly never get chances with. Since _Mrs.Efron _(Max) wouldn't shut up I picked up the pillow that was closest to me and I was about to hit her over the head and that's when it happened (Since it was summer we were both wearing **hott **mini skirts and really **hott** shirts, since we just got back from day camp we were ready for anything) the room started to spin and without saying the Blues Clues rhyme we were in the TV. We were in Summerland, not the show we were watching though it was like Summerland was a real place with people who acted how ever they wanted to like their were no scripts like it was real life or something. Then Max screams I'm thinking oh great she saw a dead fish but no she sees Jesse and Zac walking towards us. As they walk over Jesse yells hey girl standing next to blondie (that was Max, the blondie, so he was yelling at me) I said "Yea" Jesse yells as walking closer with Zac trailing close behind him "What's your name, how old are you and do you have a boyfriend" (In the show Jesse's character is 16 yrs old and obviously this is Summerland so his name is still Jesse but he is 16! So I was very happy.) I yelled back "My name is Jordin, I am 14 and no I'm single" so then Jesse yells "Lucky me……….. My name is Jesse I'm 16 yrs olds and I'm also single". He turns to Zac and says loud enough for me to hear "I'm gonna have a girl friend in 5 minutes". Zac turns towards us and says to Jesse "Well so am I, there are two of them"! Max and I are trying not to scream or pee in our pants. Then Jesse looks at me and says, "You wanna be my girl friend Jordin?" With out even stopping to think I said "Defiantly", Jesse gives me this huge grin and says to Zac "Your turn". Zac looks at Max and says, "Yo, what's your name, mine is Zac, how old are you, I'm 14, and do you have a boyfriend because I'm single and looking." Max looks at me and then says in response to Zac "My name in Maxine, Max for short, I'm also 14 and I'm also single". Zac looks at Jesse with a huge grin and says to him "Dude…we both have girl friends". Then Max goes "ahem, you haven't asked me out yet" Zac says, "Oh oops I'm so sorry, Max will you be my girl friend?" just like me Max says, "Yes" with out even thinking!


	2. Summerland, The Real Thing or a Fake?

Chapter Two: Crisis or Not? 

Well Max and I now have boyfriends who just happen to be the people we've had crushes on since like forever. We're still trying to figure out how we got into the TV though so we are very freaked out. I told Jesse and he said that this has never happened before and Max told Zac and he also said that this has never happened before. But you can't be to careful, this is way to good to be true, Jesse and Zac are either hiding something, this is just a dream or my TV is screwed up (there could be many other things that could be going on with about this strange thing that has happened but those are just what I have come up with today.). I mean it is just so strange that as soon as Max and I got here Jesse and Zac asked us out and they didn't even know anything about us, strange right? Also they both seem so fake I mean who asks a girl out that they just meet I mean seriously. It's not like I'm not happy that Jesse asked me out It just seems very odd. This is way to good to be true. Max doesn't want to believe what I am saying and she won't even think about the scenario that we are in. So I need to find someone to help me find out what happened or else I have to solve this thing by myself. Even though I don't want to leave this great place behind or Jesse I'm going to have to because this is to good to be true and because I have a life and my parents and my little brother back in New York, I would miss them way to much if I was stuck here forever.

Well I guess I'll have to give the mystery solving a rest for today, Jesse and Zac are giving Max and I a tour of Summerland. I might as well see what it's like here, I could be here for a while. They took us all over the place, they showed us the board walk and the beach and the best surfing spots and the skate park and all the good restaurants and finally they took us to the movie theater and we saw some really stupid movie that I had never heard of. Well Max has been officially brainwashed by Zac. Maxine (I am now officially calling her by her full first name) had forgotten all about our lives in New York she was acting as if she had lived in Summerland her whole life and as if we could never leave and that Summerland was the only place on the whole darn earth! Well Jesse still hadn't gotten to me yet! I'm still safe, I remember my life back in New York and that Summerland is only a TV show!


End file.
